


Exception

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-19
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Exception

Kaidou doesn't like people touching him. There was a time when it was simple, because most people were too afraid of him to get near his personal space.

And then somehow, something changed. He is not aware of how or when, but what he knows is that now Kikumaru-senpai clings onto him as readily as he does with Momoshiro or Echizen. Fuji-senpai and Oishi-senpai do not hesitate to physically stop him when he gets too angry with someone.

He dislikes it, but by now his trademark hiss has been deemed cute by even Echizen's first-year fanclub, and there is nothing he can _do_ to stop the invasion of his personal space, apart from trying to break the contact with dignity.

Thus it comes as a surprise when he realizes that he lets Inui-senpai help him stretch or correct his form. he reasons that personal preferences come second to improving his tennis, and leaves it at that.

But then, when his senpai's hand rests on his shoulder as a silent compliment for a job well done, or when their arms brush together as they watch a match from the side of a court, he doesn't back away, either.

And maybe, just maybe, there is a meaning to that.


End file.
